


Prénom

by Jathis, YodaBen2



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Identity Issues, M/M, Name Changes, Names, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: LeFou a un prénom. Plusieurs même, comme c'est souvent le cas. Mais plus personne ne l'appelle comme ça.Angst, crise d'identité, slash.
Relationships: LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Prénom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Foolish Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644424) by [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis), [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2). 



Titre : Prénom  
Auteur : Yoda-Ben2 et Jathis  
Fandom : BatB   
Genre : Crise identitaire, avec de vrais morceaux d’angst et même un soupçon de PWP pour la mise en bouche.  
Rating : M  
Pairing : StanFou  
Notes : Pour Jathis.

  
Un jour, LeFou avait eu besoin, pour un petit problème administratif, de demander au père Robert de lui fournir une copie de son acte de naissance. Le bon curé s’était empressé de lui fournir le document demandé, et après l’avoir remercié, LeFou s’était dirigé vers sa maison, lisant le papier.  
C’était la première fois qu’il lisait cet acte, pour la simple raison qu’il ne savait pas lire avant cela.

« Le 5 novembre 1740, est né et a été baptisé Étienne Gabriel Nicolas le Folliet, fils d’Étienne Jean, fermier, et de Blandine Marie Cressé, mariés. Le parrain et la marraine ont été Paul Ramon et Pernelle Le Folliet, qui ont signé. En foi de quoi. Guyot, curé. »

C’était la première fois qu’il lisait son état civil complet. Il en fit une copie avant de l’envoyer à la poste. Il relut souvent le document, pensif. Il se souvenait.

Étienne, c’était facile, c’était le nom de son père et de son grand-père, et aussi de son arrière-grand-père. Tous les premiers-nés de la famille s’appelaient comme ça. Gabriel, c’était déjà plus romantique.  
Lorsque, petit, il réclamait des histoires, son père s’empressait de lui raconter celle expliquant son nom.  
« Quand tu n’étais pas encore né, ta maman et moi sommes allés visiter ta grand-mère, et nous sommes allés à l’église, parce qu’il y avait une statue de Sainte Marguerite d’Antioche, que nous voulions prier pour que ta naissance se passe bien. Ta maman a remarqué un beau tableau montrant l’Annonciation, et dès qu’elle a aperçu l’ange Gabriel, tu lui as donné un coup de pied ! C’est pourquoi tu t’appelles Gabriel.» Il se souvenait du ravissement lui rosissant les joues à cette anecdote, comme si ce joli nom avait été son choix délibéré.

Nicolas, c’était encore une autre histoire.  
Étienne Le Folliet l’Ancien avait vécu à Paris et avait été autrefois le héros de la famille. Le bisaïeul avait eu l’insigne honneur de travailler sous les ordres du révéré Nicolas de la Reynie, le grand policier, et l’avait secondé dans la très célèbre mais redoutable Affaire des Poisons. Il ne tarissait pas d’éloges sur l’homme de loi dont il avait admiré les méthodes de travail, la rigueur, la hargne à défendre son point de vue et l’obstination à la recherche de la vérité, n’hésitant pas à aller parler en privé avec Louis XIV en personne. Pour lui il avait interrogé des centaines de suspects, tentant de défaire l’écheveau dont les fils les plus terrifiants remontaient jusqu’à la gorge du roi, lui-même, rien de moins ! Quand on entendait l’Ancien, on croyait que Nicolas de la Reynie avait arraché lui-même des lèvres du monarque la coupe contenant le redoutable venin, lui sauvant la vie in extremis.

Bref, il fallait que le grand homme qui avait fait une si forte impression laissât son empreinte dans la famille, d’où le troisième prénom de LeFou.

Puis, la maladie était venue, lui arrachant son père, puis sa mère. Il lui semblait encore entendre les «Étienne ! » de sa grand-maman, lui demandant de rentrer dîner ou de ranger sa chambre.   
Puis, la guerre était arrivée.

Plus d’Étienne, mais des virils « Le Folliet ! » aboyés selon l’humeur, d’un ton autoritaire, urgent, suppliant, ou plus rarement jovial. Il accourait alors, ajustant un bandage, oignant une blessure, serrant une main, saluant, la main contre la tempe.

Sa grand-mère connaissait les simples et lui en avait donné quelque goût étant petit, ce qui lui avait été fort utile pendant ses années à l’armée. Il avait perfectionné son art auprès d’un bon apothicaire et avait utilisé ses remèdes pour aider ses patients : larves de mouche pour nettoyer les plaies, taffetas gommé pour les plaies ordinaires, onguents gras pour protéger la cicatrisation, sutures eu lieu et place des traditionnelles cautérisations, eau bouillie pour laver les contusions. 

Les médecins mandés par le roi se moquaient de ce petit jeune homme et de ses remèdes étranges. « Faut-il être fou pour accélérer la pourriture des chairs avec ces asticots ! » « Je suis bien d’accord avec vous, cher confrère. Il n’a point le sens commun ! Et tout ce combustible gâché à faire chauffer cette eau… Pourquoi le laisse-t-on faire ? » « Son capitaine a paraît-il eu des mots très convaincants auprès du colonel d’Évreux... » « Fi ! Cela ne change rien. C’est le fou du régiment ! »

Les rires des médecins avaient résonné dans la tente des malades. Étienne avait rougi. Encanaillés par ce bon mot qu’ils trouvaient irrésistible, les médecins de cour s’étaient empressés de diffuser leur trait d’esprit, condamnant le jeune soldat à être appelé désormais « Le Fou ». Quand c’était les Diafoirus qui l’appelaient comme ça, peut lui importait tant qu’on le laissait pratiquer ses excentricités sur ses malades, qui avaient bien plus de chances de survivre qu’avec eux. 

Et c’était ainsi que tout le monde avait fini par l’appeler, amis comme ennemis. En dépit du véritable succès de ses opérations, Étienne était devenu LeFou. Le comble avait été atteint lorsque sortant d’une opération difficile où son patient, malgré ses efforts, n’allait probablement pas survivre, il avait vu Gaston, son capitaine, celui qui était devenu son unique phare au milieu de cet enfer, l’apostropher joyeusement d’un « Eh, LeFou ! » qui lui avait fendu le cœur. 

Gaston lui avait entouré les épaules d’un bras. « Alors comme ça, on cause à tu et à toi avec les médecins de cour ? Ils t’ont même appelé LeFou, c’est amusant ! » Étienne n’avait pas osé lui dire qu’il détestait ce sobriquet, que cela le blessait… Et pour ne pas froisser Gaston, il l’avait accepté, comme une charge. Pour ne pas froisser non plus les autres de Villeneuve qui faisaient partie de son bataillon, dont les LeFou amicaux allégeaient un petit peu sa peine. Petit à petit, tout le monde s’était mis à l’appeler LeFou. Il savait que cela lui resterait après la guerre. 

Puis le soir de son arrivée à Villeneuve, il avait remarqué ce jeune homme qui discutait avec animation avec Dick, et en voyant la ressemblance du jeune homme avec les triplées, en avait vite conclu qu’il s’agissait de Stanley, son jeune frère. Dick portait son petit frère aux nues et parlait sans arrêt de sa famille, baignant ceux qui avaient une famille les attendant à la maison comme les seuls au monde dans une espèce de petit cocon douillet, le temps de la lecture des lettres. Stanley avait grandi dans les missives qu’il écrivait à son frère et que celui-ci racontait à ses camarades. Il était là, en chair et en os. Un très beau garçon, aux épaules aussi solides que celles de son aîné. Travailleur infatigable et sérieux, d’une piété exemplaire. Un avenir prometteur dans les travaux d’aiguille. Cela faisait plaisir à voir.

« Je m’appelle Étienne Le Folliet, mais tout le monde m’appelle LeFou », avait-il dit en guise de présentations. Stanley se plierait comme tous les autres.   
\- D’accord, monsieur Le Folliet, avait-t-il répondu.  
\- Allons, Stanley, Dick nous a tant parlé de toi que tu m’es connu maintenant, soyons amis ! Les amis s’appellent par leur nom, voyons !  
Stanley avait rougi, puis souri.  
\- Alors, c’est entendu… Étienne.

Étienne avait marqué un minuscule temps d’arrêt avant de lui sourire et le voir s’éloigner. Il s’était attendu à ce qu’il l’appelle LeFou, ce surnom lui ayant si bien collé à la peau qu’il lui était devenu presque naturel. Mais Stanley, qui n’avait pas connu la guerre, les médecins de cour, l’avait spontanément appelé de la manière la plus naturelle qui fût.   
Par son vrai prénom.

Étienne s’était rendu compte que cela faisait des années, des années ! Qu’on ne l’avait plus appelé comme ça. Il s’était rendu compte qu’il lui fallait fournir un effort de mémoire pour se souvenir de ses autres prénoms. Il s’était rendu compte qu’il se perdait un peu lui-même…

Et Stanley l’avait appelé Étienne. Son prénom, tout simplement. Tout comme on appelait Gaston, Tom ou Dick.   
Étienne.   
Il cacha rapidement l’émotion qu’il ressentait et dissimula les quelques larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux en riant à une boutade de Gaston.

Stanley ne devait jamais l’appeler LeFou par la suite. Pendant ces quelques années où ils se croisaient dans la rue, à la boutique, ou à la taverne.  
« Bonjour Étienne », « Ah, Étienne, je t’ai raccommodé ton gilet, tu viendras le chercher ? », « Oh Étienne, attends que je te raconte ça ! »…

Jusqu’au soir où Stanley, aviné et en larmes, avait fini par lui avouer ce qu’il ressentait.   
Dire qu’Étienne avait été troublé par ces aveux était faible. Un jeune homme si beau qu’il l’avait d’office écarté de la liste des hommes avec lesquels il pourrait pousser l’amitié plus loin… Amoureux de lui ? La douleur sincère qu’il avait lue dans ses yeux et les termes qu’il avait employés pour lui expliquer ses sentiments l’avaient touché profondément. Ainsi y avait-il un monde en-dehors de Gaston… Le baisemain très courtois qu’Étienne avait reçu l’avait plongé dans un trouble exquis. Un de ces troubles qu’il pensait ne jamais connaître un jour. 

Stanley était en train de le courtiser.

Leur relation s’était consolidée d’autant plus quand Stanley s’était mis en tête de lui apprendre à lire et écrire. Si heureux d’être délivré de ce carcan d’ignorance qui lui pesait tant, Étienne avait senti fleurir en lui des sentiments similaires à ceux qu’éprouvait Stanley à son égard. 

Les étapes suivantes s’étaient déroulées comme dans un rêve, la présence de Stanley arrondissant les angles et rendant à toutes choses et lieux un côté onirique et érotisé. Son modeste salon semblait un boudoir délicat avec Stanley assis à ses côtés. Toute entrevue à la taverne semblait changée en entretien délicieux. 

Leur première nuit avait été une explosion de toute sorte, mêlant passion et découverte à une immense tendresse, couronnée par les « je t’aime » de Stanley. Et entendre son nom de cette bouche faite pour recevoir les baisers des dieux était enivrant.

Ils vivaient désormais sous le même toit. Et Étienne ne pensait pas que son bonheur puisse être aussi complet. Un compagnon aimant partageant sa vie. Qui l’appelait parfois « mon chéri », « mon cœur », « mon amour »…   
Mais la plupart du temps, qui l’appelait Étienne.   
Et c’était incroyable à quel point son nom devenait beau quand c’était Stanley qui le prononçait. 

Stanley aimait la sonorité de son nom. Il le trouvait joli, avec une jolie symbolique. Il savait qu’Étienne aimait être appelé comme ça. 

Aussi, quand ils faisaient l’amour, qu’Étienne était étendu, haletant, la voix saccadée par les coups de reins de son amant, Stanley interrompait ses baisers pour murmurer à son oreille « Étienne, Étienne, Étienne, Étienne » dans une douce et lancinante litanie, comme dans une volonté de conjurer toutes ces années où il avait été privé de son nom, les moqueries des médecins, la candide insensibilité des autres qui l’appelaient LeFou sans même y penser. 

Étienne resserra son étreinte sur les épaules de Stanley, fermant les yeux. Son nom était tellement beau dans la bouche de Stanley.

\- Étienne… Je t’aime… Tu es si beau, mon amour…  
\- Moi aussi je t’aime, Stanley, murmura Étienne, caressant le visage de Stanley.  
Et Stanley enfouit son visage dans le cou d’Étienne, mais ce dernier entendait encore son prénom chuchoté, alors que les allées et venues en lui faisaient monter son plaisir.   
Stanley était trop excité pour faire des phrases savantes, alors il disait son nom, pour dire « tu es tellement plus que ce que les autres imaginent. Tu es fort. Tu es magnifique, et doux et tu penses aux autres et tu es tellement sexy et tu es mon monde entier. Si beau. Si intelligent. Tu as sauvé tant de gens pendant la guerre. Mon Étienne. Mon magnifique Étienne.»

Et chaque « Étienne » qu’il entendait lui rendait un petit peu de sa vie d’autrefois.

Le petit garçon qu’il avait été avant la guerre. La famille qu’il avait eue auparavant. La vie qu’il menait, dans sa maison, en compagnie de son aïeule.   
Et toutes les bonnes choses qui l’attendaient auprès de Stanley dans cette vie nouvelle.

Stanley était sa seconde famille, sa nouvelle famille. Sa nouvelle chance de devenir Étienne à nouveau.

Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure mais ce n’est pas grave. Les autres l’appelleront toujours LeFou mais ça n’a pas d’importance. Parce que maintenant, il est à nouveau Étienne.  
Pour Stanley. Mais aussi pour sa famille, qui l’a accueilli comme l’un des leurs sans arrière-pensée, et qui l’habituent à nouveau à entendre son nom.  
Les « Étienne » geignards des Bimbettes quand elles veulent gagner les faveurs de leur beau-frère pour se faire accorder quelque chose, battant des cils. Les « Étienne » grondeurs de Madame Laurent quand elle trouve qu’il n’a pas l’air assez reposé ou assez bien nourri. Les « Étienne » amicaux de Monsieur Laurent père et de Dick, quand ils bavardent autour d’une chope à la taverne. 

Lorsqu’il assiste à sa première réunion de famille des Laurent, il est stupéfait d’entendre de parfaits inconnus l’appeler Étienne. Pas une de ces personnes ne l’appelle LeFou.

Et c’est comme s’il se présentait à lui-même, une seconde fois. 

C’est en ravalant des larmes de joie qu’il accepte d’être entraîné par Stanley pour être présenté auprès des cousines Siobhan, et Louise, et de la tante Deirdré et du gros oncle Andrew et de tous les autres (et il y en a beaucoup), tous impatients de faire sa connaissance. 

« Et voilà Étienne, mon compagnon », murmure Stanley, rosissant de plaisir et d’orgueil à présenter Étienne, un bras autour de ses épaules.

Étienne se laisse submerger par les saluts, les embrassades, les tapes amicales sur l’épaule, par tout ce flot de cousins, d’oncles et de tantes, d’aïeux à goutte au nez qui lui pincent la joue et lui demandent ce qu’il fait dans la vie.

Stanley lui a donné une famille, et lui a rendu son identité.

Étienne Gabriel Nicolas Le Folliet.

LeFou pour les autres.

Mais pour Stanley, ce serait toujours son cher Étienne.

Fin.


End file.
